


Book Nerds

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Book Shop AU, M/M, mainewash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts - Mainewash bookshop AU!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Nerds

Maine practically lived in his book store. It was rare for any of his friends to see him outside and if he was out of the shop he always had a book with him. Hearing him talk was a rarity that no one but his sister got.

When he wasn’t reading, he was in the shop. If he wasn’t in the shop, he was reading, there was never one without the other and it was a perfect way of life for him.

But, his sister didn’t think so.

“Maine, I’m telling you! You need to get out of this dusty ass shop! If Florida of all people can date someone, I know you can too.”

Maine rolled his eyes and sighed. He had lost his place in his book and had to re-read the whole page. Before he could even try to read it the book was snatched from his grip. He grunted and stood from his chair down at his younger sister who held the book in her hands. He knew that if he tried to take it back from her she’s do something bad with it like ripping it up or worse…closing the book and making him lose his page and he would have to flip forever to try and find where he left off.

Maine practically pouted but, folded his arms and waited for his sister to say something.

“You need to find someone. I usually don’t like lecturing you about this stuff but, if a hard ass like Caroline can date TWO guys at once, I know you can at least find one guy. Someone who is who isn’t afraid of you because you’re so tall and muscular.”

She handed the book back to Maine who held the book to his page. Connie folded her arms and looked up to her older brother.

“Can you please try?”

Maine looked down at the small print of his book. The words weren’t registering in his mind, only what she said. Maine grunted and nodded. He would try to keep his word but, it was gonna be hard.

But for Connie, he’d try.

* * *

Maine barely heard the bell above the door of the show, he simply guessed it was one of the little old ladies that always came here for the newest romance novel that always came in, so he simply ignored it until they were ready to check out.

For a while he could only hear shuffling and a couple bumps around the store, nothing major. Than he heard it.

“Excuse me, I need a little help.” It was a cheery deeper voice, not that of Mrs.Price that always came in or her friends. Maine looked up and froze.

It was a lightly tanned man, with blinding blond hair. His eyes were a light grey, Maine never knew that a such bleak color could be so beautiful in Maine’s eyes. He had a bright red face, almost like a baby.

That was a good comparison if Maine had anything to say about it.

“Yes?”

“I’m trying to find something to read, nothing specific, just to cure boredom.”

Maine nodded and walked from behind the counter and into the rows of bookshelves and not long after he came back with about 20 books in each hand. The man whistled low.

“I may be here for a long time, I may as well introduce myself. Names Washington, though my friends call me Wash.”

“Maine.”

* * *

 

When Wash left 2 hours earlier from a long chat that consisted of books another things, Maine was happy to feel the joy of feeling the new number in his phone and that he would be able to keep his promise to his sister.

Even though his sister wasn’t the real reason of his joy for Washington’s number.


End file.
